1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous casting plant for casting beam blanks to be used in rolling section steel. The continuous casting plant includes a cooled mold and a strand guide arrangement following the mold. The mold has two side walls which each have a web surface, two expanding surfaces and two parallel adjusting surfaces, wherein end walls are adjustably mounted between the adjusting surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,218,408 discloses a mold for casting beam blanks to be used in rolling beams, wherein, for adjusting the beam blank to the finished section, the end walls of the mold can be adjusted by means of spindles between parallel adjusting surfaces of the side walls. In this mold, the expanding surfaces include an angle of 75.degree. to the planes of the web surfaces. A mold of this type has the disadvantage that it is only possible to pass beam blanks within a small range of dimensions of the beams to be rolled. Another disadvantage of this mold is that shrinkage may cause the beam blank to be jammed in the mold space.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to make the manufacture of section steel more economical. Specifically, a continuous casting plant for manufacturing beam blanks to be used in rolling section steel is to be provided which is structurally simple and has a high availability. Moreover, the continuous casting plant is to be capable of casting beam blanks by means of a small number of molds and the beam blanks are to be shaped such that they can be rolled with a small number of passes and rolling units in an energy-saving and productivity-increasing manner into a plurality of finished shapes and finished dimensions.